


Gassed

by Kathy828



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sick Character, Tortured, Whump, whump Batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy828/pseuds/Kathy828
Summary: After getting gassed by the Joker with an unknown drug, Batman found himself gotten pulled back into the Lord's universe leaving him to his doom as the drug began to spread. But --- I'm not that cruel, so I'll leave our favorite Bat in Lord Batman's care to find an antidote for him before it's too late.   *Wink wink ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne / Wally West (mentioned), Lord Batman / Batman, Lord Superman / Batman (one sided), Lord superman / Lord Batman (one sided)
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! My name's Kathy but my friends call me Kat, Kay, Cat and many more (I seriously have too many nicknames...). This is my very first fanfic so pls don't judge me too hard ar. I'm very open to any suggestions and comments would be really appreciated !!! 
> 
> And btw, I'll try (key word *try, I'm a very busy lady with loads of hws and extracurriculars) to post at least a chapter every two weeks, stay tune!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! My name's Kathy but my friends call me Kat, Kay, Cat and many more (I seriously have too many nicknames...). This is my very first fanfic so pls don't judge me too hard ar. I'm very open to any suggestions and comments would be really appreciated !!! 
> 
> And btw, I'll try (key word *try, I'm a very busy lady with loads of hws and extracurriculars) to post at least a chapter every two weeks, stay tune!

Author’s pov:

“Let him go! You’re killing him Kal !” Lord Batman cried out when he burst into the room and caught the horrid sight of the situation his counterpart was in. Using all his might, he tried to push the all mighty alien away from the other Batman, only to be shoved roughly to the icy cold ground of the Fortress of Solitude.

“Get any closer or I’ll extend his punishment !” Lord Superman growled, eyes flashing venomously red to show that he means business. 

Lord Batman, without a choice, obeyed, as Lord Superman continued to hump the Dark Knight’s faltered and limped frame without mercy. 

Crimson blood trickled down Bruce’s tendered and delicate legs, his wrists and hips black and blue with fingerprint bruises, face flushed, mouth ajar, gasping painfully for air, and his beautiful baby blue eyes were rolled to the back of his head in agony --- he was a mess. After what seemed like ages of torture, when Lord Superman had reached till about his 6th time of orgasms and was satisfied, he finally placed a stop to the end. The alien zipped his pants, ignoring Bruce who now without his support, slumped feebly onto the icy grounds, stood up and took one disgusted look at Batman, before motioning Lord Batman, who stood obediently at the end of the room, to clean his doppelganger up along with the mess he made, and calmly leaving the room as if nothing had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muchu for all the views and especially to InsomniaBat and the other 2 anonymous viewers for leaving kudos on meh very berry first fanfic!!! I seriously did not expect for this much people to view my fanfic in just 4 ~ 5 days! Love ya all ar!!

Lord Batman’s pov:

After that monster had left the room, I immediately darted over to Bruce to check on his injuries. “Bruce.” I said, gently nudging him. “Nnh...ahh... no more… ” he mumbled back brokenly, seemingly to still be unaware of his current situation, which as his identical self, made me worried since I too, also have gone through rough torment of Lord superman, but I’ve never recall myself being so… weak. Or maybe it’s just that he was just caught by surprise, which is highly doubtful… 

I noticed hot streaks of tears rolling down slowly behind his masked face, which made my heart ache with guilt --- This is all my fault. If I had destroyed or hadn’t opened the dimensional machine just to check up on Wally, Batman wouldn’t get sucked into my dimension again by accident and ended up captured by Kal El. “Shhh, calm down, you’re safe. It’s over now.” I said softly while cuddling him gingerly and running a hand to stroke his dampened raven hair the exact way I knew he’d like to calm him down. Though I know what I’m now doing is pretty out of character, after seeing him so shattered, offering him some comfort just felt like the right thing to do.

Both of us sat on the cold frozen ice for a short while as my counterpart’s hitched breathing gradually turned into a peaceful rhythm, and drifted off into unconsciousness, finally getting the rest he desperately needed. And with that I draped my cape over him and gently picked him up bridal style so that his head would be able to lean on my shoulder. 

Time to leave this hellhole.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When we arrived at the Batcave, cautiously I unstrapped him from the batmobiles so I wouldn’t wake him up, and carried him into the bathroom since I figured out just like me he would prefer to be freshened before resting. 

Though I’ve seen myself naked, it just felt weird and wrong, especially when I was the one stripping him. Once the water in the tub was full with lukewarm water, I took my gloves off and placed him down. The water must have triggered his injuries, earning a low groan from him in response making me feel guilty and uncomfortable. “Sorry.” I murmured back though I knew he wouldn’t have enough senses to hear it. 

I poured the cool liquid onto my hand and started rubbing it all over him as gently as possible. My hands slid through his muscular figure, which for some odd reasons I felt heat rushing up to my face --- I was Blushing.  
What the heck am I thinking?! How can touching him/myself turn me on?! I loved Wally West, The Flash! This, this is so messed up! And the moans he’s now making is NOT helping me think straight!

Quickly I washed and dried him off with a towel, cleaned his wounds, helped him get dressed, and settled him onto my bed before scurrying out of the room without a second glance back to clear my thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one thing to say ..... ENJOY!!! XD

Batman’s pov:  
I woke up feeling hot and surprisingly felt like as if I were lying on some kind of soft material with a very sore throat, an aching body and drugged mind. 

Where am I? 

The last memory I had was where I was sprayed face full of Joker’s unknown gas before suddenly getting pulled into the Lord’s dimension and got myself raped by Lord Superman. Just by thinking about the name Lord Superman made me feel sick at the revolting memory. 

I felt sweat dripping down from my forehead, it's obvious to say that I’m not in the fortress anymore, it’s scorching hot in here! But yet this environment seemed familiar, it feels homely, safe, comforting. Where am I? With all my remaining will power I forced my eyes to open and got into a sitting position, which the sight I saw stunned me --- Instead of being in the Fortress, I was back at home, in the manor, tucked into my bed! Am I now hallucinating or was that all just some weird, sick dream? It just felt, so real… “Al, Alfred?” I asked, grimacing at my hoarse voice. A few moments later, I heard footsteps dashing closer towards the door and the door creaked open --- To my horror, it was Lord Batman! My eyes widened, I knew it was too good to be true to be safely returned home! Right away without hesitation, I tossed the blankets aside only to find out that my batsuit had been changed into a plain grey t-shirt and black boxers, which meant my mask and utility belt were gone along with my gadgets. My heart sped up as I watched Lord Batman slowly walk towards me while I laid utterly helpless on his bed. Darn it! What now?!

“Here, drink this.”

“... Eh?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Author's pov:

“Here, drink this.”

Lord Batman said calmly, offering a glass of water to Bruce. Bruce starred at Lord Batman with wild eyes, “What’s going on? I thought he was going to beat me or something. Is the water poisoned?” he thought. 

“Drink up, I know you’re thirsty. I didn’t spike the water in case you’re wondering.”

Bruce wanted to refuse the glass, but temptation took the best of him. He took one suspicious glance towards Lord Batman before reaching out for the glass of water hesitantly and took a small sip. Despite Lord Batman being him, he still couldn’t fully trust him, nor could he fully trust himself.


End file.
